turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Curious Notions (novel)
Now that I think about it, the Laumer stories involve travel to different timelines from a base timeline much like Xtimes although Laumer's books weren't "Young Adult". HT's into cites these stories as one of his inspirations for alt-history. ML4E 01:05, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :We could put that on Literary Allusions, perhaps. :Actually I've got to add several new sections to that page one of these days. The fact that there's a story named "Les Mortes d'Arthur"--You think maybe Thomas Malory had a finger in there? The existence of a nation named Luna also had me thinking of adding another line to the Heinlein section, but on the other hand it's a rather obvious element in a science fiction story set in a future where we're expanding in the solar system. Turtle Fan 01:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Literary Comment How much of this do we need? It's longer than the summary of the novel, it spends a great deal of time talking about WWII scenarios first, then the works of other authors, then circles back around to HT's work on WWI before zooming back off to other authors again. And based on the overuse of hyphens, I can guess where most of this came from. I say we hack out everything that isn't about HT's works, and even then we can probably cover most of that in brief lines for a "See Also" section rather than a lit comm. TR (talk) 19:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) bump I'm sure this got buried. See also Talk:The Disunited States of America for similar issues there. TR (talk) 03:29, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Wow. Never noticed that before. I would gut the whole damn thing. :By the way Jonathan, this is why we get so annoyed when you set yourself huge amounts of busy work, or one of the reasons why. The Recent Pages list gets so swamped that we miss far more important topics. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:42, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, this and TDUS should be cut back. ML4E (talk) 21:43, August 9, 2016 (UTC) The Alternate Designated As 3477 TR's reversion yesterday of changes by Jonathan of the Portugal article reminded me that I had previously seen the removal of Alternate 3477 from CN sub-sections. I did a sampling and found quite a number of such removals over the past few months so I went through the category systematically and restored the phrase. I don't understand Jonathan's hang-up with the phrase (perhaps he can explain) but it seems to be intrinsic information from the story and so worth noting. ML4E (talk) 20:06, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :CN is unique in that it is the only volume of the series that explicitly gets a number. TR (talk) 20:11, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Story criticism Apparently CN is quite unpopular here. What are the specific objections? I didn't find it particularly awful, but I had lowered my expectations for it since it was clear from GE that CT is essentially Hardy Boys in a Time Machine, nothing too deep. The CT series has some excellent world-building, but the stories are pretty dumb.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:29, January 18, 2017 (UTC) :Germany rules the world has been done to death. The differences between the Kaiserreich and the Third Reich aren't enough, the novel still feels very treadworn. And HT did better books with IHP, DSA, and TGlad. TR (talk) 16:08, January 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I just had a flashback to this thread after watching the serviceable but way-overrated Wonder Woman movie. Relocating WW's story from WWII (where it's always traditionally started in the screen versions) to WWI was an epic fail. The "stop the German superweapon from destroying the world" plot has been done to death, the characters' attitudes all seem way more WWII than WWI, the Imperial Germans seem way too much like Nazis, and the idea that Ares brought up the worst warlord ever would be way more suited to Hitler than Ludendorff. I wonder if DC changed the time period simply so as not to be seen as ripping off the Captain America movies.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:44, November 2, 2017 (UTC)